


Nobody but you

by AleSt



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is such a sweetheart, Amanda just loves teasing, Diakko, Diana gets jealous, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff and Humor, lets prank Diana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleSt/pseuds/AleSt
Summary: Spring break has arrived and Diana against all odds has invited the red, green and blue teams to spend them at her estate. After all, she must make sure Amanda does not take her place besides Akko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fic for this fandom and also it is my first fic in English. Please, have mercy and forgive all the mistakes you are going to find. At the very least I hope you enjoy it.

"What?! Why you can get out of Luna Nova, Cavendish?! It is unfair!" Amanda’s screams caught the attention of all the witches in the cafeteria.

After the missile crisis and the opening of the Grand Triskellion the world was in relative calm. However, headmistress Holbrooke and the rest of the teachers agreed that for their own safety the witches of red and green teams, due to recent events, had to remain in the facilities of Luna Nova during spring break.

Diana had received the suggestion from the headmistress to also stay in school, but since Cavendish Manor was quite far away from the nearest town it was complicated for journalists and curious people to enter the perimeter of the main house.

"Even though I understand the reason for your discomfort O'Neill, it is not necessary to make a fuss of such magnitude and disturb the peace of the other students. Now, the request to stay in Luna Nova during the break was done for your own safety. The entire world witnessed your efforts during the situation with the missile and if you leave the school now rather than rest you would be surrounded by journalists and people trying to get something from you." Diana explained calmly.

"Arghhh! Why do ya always have to speak like that, Cavendish? It is exasperating," Amanda murmured hitting the table with her fists.

"O'Neill, I apologize for my correct use of language and how badly it can sit down to you."

"Girls, Diana's right" surprisingly Lotte intervened before the situation escalated. "My parents asked me to stay here because our store is surrounded by people waiting for any of us to show up."

"My parents also asked me not to go home," Sucy said. "Although I wasn’t planning to do it anyway, I have a potion to test and I can't do it if I don't have my favorite guinea pig." Akko couldn’t help but shudder.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Mine also said the same but it is unfair Diana can go to her home to rest while we have to stay here. Surely Finneran will take advantage to catch up on all the punishments we have pending" the dancer complained.

"I don’t think Diana knows the meaning of rest," Sucy deadpanned with boredom.

"Whatever. I'll be your personal flight instructor during the break, Akko. Now that ya can float, the rest is a matter of time, with my help ya will be doing tricks almost as good as mine."

Somehow Amanda's proposal was out of place for Diana who had remained silent for the time being. After all had happened she and Akko had begun to approach to each other a little more to the point where she began to help the chestnut witch with her spells but especially with the art of flying on a broom. It was a tacit agreement and she felt a bit upset at Amanda for wanting to take her place as Akko's tutor without consulting her.

Of course, her reasons sounded perfectly reasonable in her head but when she imagined herself saying them aloud they sounded absolutely ridiculous and Diana knew that under no circumstances she would allow herself to feel ridiculous, especially in front of Akko.

"Are you serious, Amanda? Are you gonna teach me how to do the tricks that you do?" The joy in Akko's voice wasn’t helping Diana to maintain her poker face.

"Before you think about making unnecessary movements while you fly, you must first learn how to maintain your balance on a broom, Akko" Diana didn’t know why but she felt a pang in her chest at the look on Akko’s face.

"Tsk, Cavendish. Ya don't have to be such a killjoy y’know. Akko can do whatever she wants, I don’t deny that there might be some broken bones, maybe... but in the end, she’ll be able to do it."

"Especially the part of the broken bones, she definitely can do that."

"Sucy!" Lotte cried.

"Hey! Have a little more faith in me" the brunette complained making a pout.

"I am fully confident in your skills, Akko. I have no doubt that soon enough you will be flying perfectly and without any problem by yourself. However, I would prefer that the learning to help you reach that goal does not involve any broken bones, preferably."

"It doesn’t matter you’re not even gonna be here to oppose my teaching methods." Amanda lazily wrapped an arm around Akko's shoulders. "Y’know you and I are gonna have a lot of fun while learning how to fly."

Diana was not unnecessarily temperamental; she was always in control of her emotions, she always maintained her composure, so the sudden surge of emotions that exploded inside her chest as she watched Amanda too close to Akko, took her off guard. It’s been a while since the heiress had noticed a difference in the way she had been seeing Akko.

On several occasions she found herself enjoying the company of the chestnut something she thought it would be impossible. She was surprised when one night Barbara and Hannah told her how happy they were because she seemed to be happier when Akko was around. If there was any truth in all the things that were said about her, the blonde knew her intelligence was one of them, and she felt like an idiot for not being able to put a name to all the things that were going on inside of her every time she looked at Akko, or whenever she thought of her, or… That was what she told herself because the conclusion she came across on one of those nights when she was analyzing herself was simply impossible. She could not be in lov ... No, it couldn’t be.

And yet, there she was trying to look anywhere but Amanda and Akko. She saw how the American was tightening the grip on the chestnut's shoulders while smiling mysteriously as she winked at her. That simple act awakened all her senses. The blonde decided that she had to act quickly. Act against what? She really did not know, she just knew she had to do something.

"Great! Thank you, Amanda! Diana, by the time you get back to Luna Nova I'll be flying just as well as Amanda, maybe I can even beat you."

"I'm sure you can do it if you keep striving as you do, but without questioning O'Neill's abilities, I honestly think it is best that you continue under my mentoring, after all I am the best at flying." 

The last part she said it looking at the American straight in the eye. She smiled almost imperceptibly as she realized her statement had the desired effect because Amanda immediately released Akko and prepared to start a fight.

"Are ya saying that you're better than me on a broom, Cavendish?" I challenge you right here and now, I'm gonna show you who’s the best!"

"I am afraid I must decline your challenge O'Neill. I do not see the need for such competition."

"Cavendish, you..." 

Constanze and Jasminka, who had been kept out of the conversation, each focused on their own affairs did not take long to stand by her roommate, ready to stop her in case things got out of control. 

"Mmm, but Diana, how am I gonna practice under your tutoring if you're not gonna be here?" Akko asked not understanding why the atmosphere suddenly began to feel heavy between Diana and Amanda. 

"Let me explain myself," the heiress said. "Because my situation is somewhat different from yours and because I do not want you to think that I have been given special treatment, I would like to invite all of you to my estate for spring break. Obviously, you do not have to accept my invitation if you do not want to, but I think you will find Cavendish Manor somewhat less strict than Luna Nova, especially without Professor Finneran."

"Are you serious, Diana?" a surprised Lotte asked while the others continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Of course, why would not I?" 

"It's just ... Wow, I can’t believe it, Diana."

"Of course, we’ll go!" Akko exclaimed raising her arms in the air. 

"Thanks for the invitation, I'll be happy to go" Lotte said smiling gratefully.

"Yeah, I’ll go" Sucy, agreed sounding almost bored and giving Amanda a strange expression.

"Whatever, anything is better than staying in school serving late punishments. The green team will go, Cavendish" Constance and Jasminka nodded in confirmation.

"Is anyone else besides us coming?" the chestnut asked all bubbly.

"I have not said anything formally yet, but I plan to invite Barbara and Hannah as well."

"Great! The red, green and blue teams will enjoy the holidays together!"

"Akko, keep in mind that during our time at Cavendish Manor you will have to practice your flying skills. Now that magic has returned to the world, using it away from Luna Nova is possible so there is no reason to neglect your learning."

"Yes, yes! Don’t worry Diana, we'll find time for that and to have fun too."

Akko's learning was the most important thing and Diana as her unofficial tutor had to do everything she could to give Akko the best lessons ever. Of course, the huge smile and joy Akko had had nothing to do with the decision she had made so rashly. The butterflies she felt inside her stomach when she thought about spending two weeks with Akko without school obligations meant nothing either. After all she had also invited the others. It is what the heiress repeated to herself as she made her way back to her room.

.

"I still can’t believe we're going to Diana's house for spring break." 

"It's going to be fun, Lotte. Diana's house is huuuuuuge and there’re so many things to do, we'll all be together and I'm sure there are mushrooms for Sucy to do her experiments. It'll be fantastic!"

"It’ll be interesting at the very least" Sucy grumbled in a neutral tone. 

"I'm glad that Barbara is going too. We can talk about the latest Night Fall book and we all could do some role play."

"I don’t know much about Night Fall but sure Lotte." 

"We'd better go to sleep now. We don’t want to arrive later than we will because of Akko." 

"Sucy! You're so bad" the chestnut groaned. 

"Thank you, Akko."

"Good night Sucy, Akko." 

"Night!"

Akko was too excited to try to sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking that in the morning she would leave with Diana to spend spring break with her.

‘Two weeks with Diana away from Luna Nova.’ The thought made her heart swell full of joy. It was a new feeling, exciting and warm, but at the same time frightening because she didn’t know how to deal with her heart when it began to jump uncontrollably every time Diana ran her fingers on her hands or back trying to improve her position on the broom.

She usually never felt out of place when she didn’t understand something because she could always ask Ursula-sensei, Diana or her friends what she didn’t understand. But Urusla-sensei wasn’t at Luna Nova; she had gone to visit Croix-sensei. When she tried to talk to her friends about how she felt about Diana, she couldn’t form complete sentences, she blushed like crazy and she was sure that between Amanda and Sucy she would be teased without end. And then there was Diana. She obviously couldn’t ask her.

Despite her confusion, Akko closed her eyes dreaming with beautiful piercing blue eyes that only looked at her.

.

"Time to go!" The Ice Princess and her maids are already waiting for us at the exit door." Amanda opened the red team's room door without waiting for an answer. "Yo, seriously we have to go now."

"But we haven’t had breakfast yet!" Akko exclaimed. 

"No time for that. If we don’t go down soon your girl will get angry and we’ll be the ones who will end up paying for that." Amanda smirked realizing Akko was more hyperactive and therefore clumsy than normal, so she decided to push just a little bit. 

"What?! Diana isn’t my girl!" the chestnut cried. "Stop saying that, Amanda. If Diana hears you she's gonna be mad." 

"Akko, Amanda is only teasing you" as always Lotte was the first one to offer her support. 

"How can a person be so naïve?" the redhead asked to no one in particular. 

"Akko can, that's what she does best." Sucy replied with the same boring expression. 

"I’ll share my biscuits with you, Akko." Jasminka offered. 

"Thank you Jasna! Come on, we shouldn’t keep Diana waiting." 

All the witches came out behind Akko except Sucy and Amanda who stayed behind from all the others.

To Amanda it was clear that both, Akko and Diana, were totally crazy about each other. At first, she was surprised to see the always centered and well-behaved Luna Nova’s star, Diana Cavendish, blushing every time Akko got too close. She never thought she would witnesses such thing but now she was used to see the heiress with scarlet-painted cheeks every time Akko smiled at her. The situation was much more funny when the chestnut hugged the blonde out of nowhere. She could swear she saw Diana shiver while she was in Akko's arms.

And because she was such a good friend she was determined to make the pair stops walking around each other and finally confess their feelings. Frankly she never imagined that Diana could be almost as obtuse as Akko in matters of heart. She thought that by now the blonde would have already discovered her own feelings but everything indicated she had no idea or was consciously ignoring how she felt about Shiny Chariot’s number one fan. 

It was hilarious to think of them as a couple. The blonde too strict, too rigid and well-behaved while the brunette was clueless, clumsy and naïve. It doesn’t matter how ridiculous or strange it sounded, she knew they were good for each other. She was sure that both Diana and Akko complemented each other in a way not many couples could do and that was reason enough to help them a little to speed things up.

"It's not gonna to be easy, Manbavaran. Those two have no idea how to deal with what they feel." Fortunately, the redhead had Sucy's help.

"I think Diana is the one who’s gonna oppose the most. I'm pretty sure she understands what's happening to her but she refuses to process it. Maybe she does it unconsciously."

"Seh, our princess will be a challenge but I think the plan we have will work. It’s a matter of time before we get a reaction from her. Did ya see her face when she saw me put my arm around Akko? Ha! She was jealous there’s no doubt about it."

"I agree. We have to push a little more. Although I still believe if we give them my love potion things would be faster."

"You just want to experiment with them Sucy but that's not a bad idea." Amanda murmured with a mischievous smile. "Anyway, the potion is our plan b for now let's continue with what we have prepared. I make sure the Cavendish’ heiress understands what jealousy means and you make sure Akko goes into despair thinking Diana will soon get engaged with a rich brat. I trust in your abilities Manbavaran."

"Hey, Sucy, Amanda, don’t stay behind. Hurry up!" Akko called before tripped over her own feet.

"This spring break is gonna be a lot of fun. Don’t ya think, Sucy?" Amanda said with a wild smile on her face.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana faces her fellings, Akko is still figuring them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Despite the light rain, the night was warm. As warm as all those nights Diana spent with her mother when she was a child when all she wanted was to saw her mother smile.

Whenever she came back home, memories of her childhood returned to her. She hidden those memories for many years, buried under layers and layers of apparent coldness that earned her the title of Ice Princess as many people in her social environment called her. Eventually, she stopped caring about it when she understood the weight and importance of her actions and the responsibility of becoming the heiress her noble family needed. However, now... now she cared what people thought of her, particularly the small group of girls who were at her home now. However the opinion that mattered the most was Akko’s.

A year ago, Diana would never have imagined the red and green team would become important people for her. Even Barbara and Hannah were much closer to her. Of course, they were her roommates, but there was always a barrier that separated them. All that had changed since Akko came to Luna Nova as a tornado to change everything. The brunette step into her life in such an unexpected way, she did not have time to prepare herself and try to avoid all those weird feelings.

Akko had the ability to make her lose her composure. Since the moment she met her things had been like that. The witch awoke in her emotions she had not allowed herself to feel, unknown and incomprehensible feelings. Feelings she did not know how to deal with, like the one she was feeling at that precise moment as she watched Akko embrace Amanda just like she embraced her a few hours ago when the blonde accepted to have a slumber party as soon as they arrived at Cavendish Manor. 

There she was, watching how Akko showed her gratitude to the American girl and regretting having accepted to stay with everyone in the same room in the first place.

"Thaaaaaanks, Amanda! With your help my future shows will have original choreographies," she said squeezing the girl just a little more.

"Sure, Akko. We can start whenever you want. There are a couple of tricks I wanna show you" to Diana’s annoyance, Amanda unlike her, returned Akko's hug.

The blonde clenched her fists when she saw Amanda’s hand stroking Akko’s back. It was not easy to maintain her usual calm and cold expression, not when Amanda was looking into her eyes, as if she was challenging her to do or say something. But what could she say to stop the situation? After all, it was she who invited them to her home, and the little witch was expressing her gratitude for the help offered by Amanda. Even though she knew they were friends, seeing them in each other's arms seemed wrong because she was the one who wanted to hold Akko in her arms, she wanted to entangle her fingers in the silky chestnut threads, she wanted to caress Akko’s face with the tip of her fingers, and get lost in the ruby of her eyes and...

"Are you okay, Diana?" Hannah asked in a whisper, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You look ... strange," Barbara murmured causing everyone to focus on the heiress.

"No need to worry about me, girls. I am perfectly fine."

"Ya sure, Diana? Ya look kinda… annoyed, why?" Of course, Amanda had to ask while keeping her arm wrapped around Akko's shoulders. Her mocking smile had never irritated her so much.

"Diana…"

"I am fine," she said interrupting Akko. "Tired perhaps," she added realizing that her voice sounded distant. "Please make yourself at home and try to get some rest. If you excuse me, I have some things to check before going to bed myself. I will be back in a moment."

"Huh? But Diana, you just said you're tired," Akko complained pulling away from Amanda.

"The business I need to deal with will only take a moment. I will be right back," she said leaving the room before anyone stopped her.

She walked through the dimly lit corridors feeling foolish and childish. She never behaved like this before, and she did not like it. She did not like having no control over her own emotions. She did not like being jealous because Diana was aware she was jealous. Jealous that Amanda was not a traditionalist, and she could say and do what she thought and wished.

She sighed heavily when she realized this jealousy she felt was because her feelings for Akko were much stronger than she wanted to accept.

Diana was an intelligent, confident girl and it was about time to face her own feelings, feelings that she could no longer deny herself.

.

"Something is wrong with your future girlfriend, Akko" Sucy said nonchalantly.

"Eh? Diana is not my future girlfriend!" the brunette cried with a slight blush on her cheeks and without taking her eyes off the door where Diana had just left.

"What are you talking about?" Barbara and Hannah asked in unison. Both nervous and worried about what the others might suspect.

Hannah and Barbara knew everything. For them it was obvious what was happening to Diana. The two were her closest friends and they knew that the heiress had maintained an internal struggle with herself for a long time. She was in denial about her own feelings for Akko. They knew just how stubborn her roommate could be.

They had never seen Diana behave the way she did with Akko. Since the beginning the blonde showed a particular interest in the brunette, an interest that no one before had managed to awaken in her friend. Since Diana returned to Luna Nova, the interactions between her and Akko changed. They were subtle attitudes, unnoticeable, but they were there. Like the way the heiress saw the brunette with such tender, or the imperceptible smile that formed in her lips every time the little witch smiled the way only she could.

Hannah and Barbara, from experience, knew how difficult and embarrassing it was to come to an agreement with one own feelings, and it was much harder to gather the courage to confess to the person one like, especially if that person is a close friend. For them it was not easy, they had been best friends for many years. Neither of them wanted to ruin the friendship they had for feelings that might not be reciprocated, but at the same time it was impossible to continue hiding what they felt for each other. 

Hannah was the first one to confess her feelings. It happened one night in the darkness of their room, she simply whispered how she felt about her, and how much she wanted to be by her side as something else than just friends. Barbara only nodded smiling, happy because Hannah, her Hannah, felt the same way as she. They decided to keep their relationship in secret. They were not afraid or embarrassed; they just wanted to keep their relationship for them, at least for the time being.

They both wanted to see Diana smile, but they also knew how hard it was for the young heiress to demonstrate how she felt. She had been repressing her emotions since she was a child, and they were nervous the others could have deciphered Diana’s inner conflict. The last thing they wanted was to see Diana’s chance of being happy disappear in thin air just because she was embarrassed.

"Hey, I knew ya were dense, but I didn’t think ya were as dense as those two," Amanda mentioned answering the question they had asked.

"That is not true, you don’t understand..." 

"Maybe Diana is just worried about the list," Sucy interjected. 

"List? What List?" everyone asked at the same time. 

"One of her fans said something about her obligation to get engaged as soon as she graduated from Luna Nova. She also said that there was a list with the names of all boys and girls with just the right social status to asked her out." 

"Ha! It makes sense. Diana is a princess, she’ll end up with someone of her same social status," Amanda continued winking at Sucy. 

"I hope she chooses a chef," Jasna commented opening a box of donuts. 

"No, that’s not ..." Barbara began before Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing the anguish on Akko's face. 

Hannah and Barbara’s alarms went on right away. Both Sucy and Amanda smiled mysteriously while the others looked at them as if they suspected something. Definitely something was up, and Hannah needed to find out in one way or another. 

"Do you think Diana... mmm, y’know... engage? She's too young for those things, isn’t she?" Akko questioned in distress as if she was afraid of the answer.

Akko's reactions didn’t go unnoticed. Barbara and her girlfriend were certain the brunette reciprocated Diana's feelings, but they were also sure Akko being Akko, had not realized yet how much she cared about Diana, and the way she smiled at the mere mention of her name. Maybe Sucy and Amanda had also noticed it, after all Diana and Akko were obvious. 

"It may be that Diana is just tired. Akko. Why don't you go talk to her and ask her yourself?" Lotte suggested. 

"Yes! I'll go find her. Thank you, Lotte!" the Japanese girl exclaimed while Constanze raised her thumb in approval. 

"Well, what is all this about?" Barbara asked when Akko left the room. "That list is a lie, there's no such thing because Diana would never allow it."

"You're up to something. We demand to know what it is." Hannah said pointing to Sucy and Amanda. 

"It's nothing, we just get tired of seeing how those two flirt with each other without doing something," Sucy explained.

"What? You want them to..." Hannah blushed at the idea. "Do you have a plan?" 

"Yes. I'm going to seduce Akko in front of Diana until she explodes and confess how she feels." Amanda crossed her arms behind her head. "My partner Sucy is gonna drive Akko crazy telling her Diana has one foot on the altar so she could confess her feelings too." 

No one in the room said anything, all processing Amanda's words. 

"I still doubt you can seduce Akko. Our best option is to use my potion with them." 

"Well, how do we help?" Hannah offered with a smile ignoring Sucy's proposal. 

"For the time being you can start betting on who's gonna confess first. I also bet Diana is gonna curse Amanda for trying to seduce Akko. Who's betting with me? 

"Sucy!"

.

Akko walked through the corridors looking for Diana. The estate was too big, she sighed because finding her was going to take her longer than expected. 

As she walked through Cavendish Manor's corridors, Akko couldn't stop thinking about the list Sucy mentioned. She knew the importance of Diana's position in the magical and non-magical world, and also understood a girl like her had many more obligations than any other person of her own age. Akko remembered Diana's dream of restoring the old brightness of her family, and also knew that everyone had great expectations about her future. But even understanding all this she couldn't make her heart stop aching at the idea that the blonde will soon choose a partner from a list of people she might not know. 

She didn't like the idea of Diana ending up engaged with someone too serious, too rigid, and too cold. The heiress needs someone warm, someone cheerful and with a sense of humor, someone who isn't afraid to break the rules for her and take her to live adventures. Diana needs someone to take care of her because Luna Nova's bright star is too kind, too noble to think about herself and her wellbeing. She needs someone to make sure she rest and sleep enough because in her eagerness to do well, the blonde tended to forget that she also needs to replenish energy. Diana needs someone to hug her because when she relaxes, her warmth and closeness are able to accelerate a heart.

Finally, Akko watched the kitchen light on and decided to take a look. Diana was there, sitting by the window with a cup of tea in her hands. 

Akko just stood there watching her friend. It was always clear to her that Diana was a beautiful girl, perhaps too beautiful for her own good. Her blonde hair looked so silky that she found herself wanting to entangle her fingers between the strands. Her pale skin seemed so delicate, so soft that several times she wanted to caress it only to make sure it wasn't porcelain. But her eyes, the blue of her eyes was so intense, so clear, and so warm that it was easy to get lost in it. Akko had always admired Diana's strength, but now she also admired her gracefulness and beauty. 

"Is there anything I can help you with, Akko?" Her heart jumped inside her chest at the sound of Diana's soft voice. 

"D-Diana, hehe I didn't want to bother you," she whispered placing one of her hands behind her head when she realized she had been staring at her friend. I just came to make sure you go back to the room and rest. It's the first night in your house and you must be tired from the trip. 

"I see. Do not worry for me. I am fine. Would you like some tea?" 

"Thank you," the brunette replied taking a seat next to the blonde.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything. Both lost in their own thoughts. 

"Diana, uh... You... mmm, I don't know why I ask, uh ... This is so embarrassing, but..." 

"But?" The blonde asked, encouraging Akko to continue. She was curious about the chestnut's nervousness. 

"Flight lessons! Yes! When are we gonna continue with the flight lessons?" She questioned nervously. She didn't understand what was happening to her. 

Akko usually said and asked what she had in her mind, without paying much attention to the consequences of her questions, and at that moment she wanted to ask Diana if she had ever been romantically interested in someone. 'It is normal for friends to ask themselves these things,' the brunette thought. However, for the first time in her life, she was aware of the implications of what she wanted to ask. Akko knew that she was naive and there were many things she didn't understand, but she recognized the sadness she knew she'd feel if Diana's response was affirmative was not a feeling that one friend has for another. 

"If you agree, we can resume the lessons tomorrow afternoon. During the day I have some businesses to take care of."

"Sure! Thank you!" she felt her heart jump wildly when she saw Diana's smile. 

"Now we must go to rest. You need to sleep well if you want to keep your balance on the broom." 

"Okay, but only if you come too."

"After you," the young heiress replied politely. Akko couldn't help but blush to her ears at the thought of how beautiful her friend looked.

.

'When was the last time she woke up smiling?' Diana wondered when she realized that despite her efforts she could not stop smiling, not when the reason for her good mood was only inches away from her, asleep in her sleeping bag. 

Last night when they returned to the room, the brunette insisted on placing her sleeping bag close to hers to make sure the blonde rested enough. The truth was Diana did not dislike the idea. She could make sure Akko was safe and did not create any problems. She should have assumed problems would find her even when she slept. 

In fact, it was not the brunette's fault she could not fall asleep being so close to her. She kept thinking about how adorable Akko looked while she slept, her chest rising and falling at a regular pace, her cheeks painted with a soft pink. It was an image that kept the young heiress captive for a long time before finally giving in to exhaustion. And now, upon awakening, the same innocent and captivating image received her making the butterflies inside her flutter. Definitely, sleeping and waking up seeing Akko's face was something she could easily get used to. 

"It's impolite to stare at someone like that, or at least with that concentration. Especially if that person is asleep." 

The embarrassment she felt when she was discovered did not compare to the disappointment she felt when she realized that her time was up, and she needed to stop looking at the brunette's cute face.

"Good morning, O'Neill," she responded because although she was embarrassed, manners were still important. 

"Y'know? I don't blame you for looking at her so much," the American girl said. "Even though Akko is a mess, she's also charming. I can understand why you feel so attracted to her as well." 

"As well?" Diana was fully aware of the implications of her question, but she needed to ask. She needed to know.

"A bunch of girls in Luna Nova have their eyes on her since she became a celebrity after the missile thing."

"And you? Are you interested in her too, O'Neill?" 

"Wow, so you're interested!" 

"Please, lower your voice. You will wake up the others," the blonde hissed. 

"But you're interested, aren't ya?" 

"Do not be ridiculous, of course not." The heiress snapped with feigned calmness. "I am only concern about the consequences those f-future... romantic adventures can cause. I must not remind you that such displays of affection are forbidden in Luna Nova, at least in public." She explained standing up and trying to hide how frustrated she felt about not being able to do anything to prevent Akko from becoming the object of someone else's affection. 

"Really? Is that all you're gonna say?" 

"I do not understand what else you expect me to say. Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare myself. There are some businesses I must attend. Anna can help you and the others with anything you may need until I come back," she said trying to calm her heart. 

She walked to the door and out of the room before the others wake up.

.

Why? Why did she feel like she could not do anything to stop Akko from feeling attracted to other witches in Luna Nova or Amanda? But more important, why did she wanted to stop those approaches in the first place? Diana thought as she tried to reclassify the medicine scrolls. 

She sighed because she knew the answer to all those questions. It was obvious, anyway. The jealousy and possessiveness she felt towards the brunette were emotions that did not correspond to a friend, but she was not ready to accept this out loud. And yet, she could not stop clenching her fists at the thought of someone else sharing Akko's time, especially if that someone was Amanda. 

Amanda O'Neill. 

A new shaky sigh came out of the bottom of her chest. It was hard for Diana to accept that Amanda, in the end, had more in common with Akko than she did. Both had the same adventurous spirit, the same defiant attitude towards authority, neither of them cared about traditions, while she... well. 

But, at the same time she was sure Akko needed someone to keep her down to earth, someone who not only believed in her abilities as a witch but also admired her determination and her efforts to always keep improving, someone who believed in her believing heart. 

She decided to put aside those thoughts and concentrate on what she had to do. Her aunt and her cousins were out of town trying to recover the invaluable objects they sold, so in return she had to do her part to continue with the family legacy.

.

"Akko!"

The sudden cry surprised everyone in the gardens of Cavendish Manor because who had shouted in such a furious way was Diana herself.

None of the witches present ever imagined that they would listen to the always calm, confident, and polite Cavendish shouted with such impetus. Akko was paralyzed by Diana's gaze. It was then, under the intensity of those piercing blue eyes, that she was fully aware of the compromising position she found herself. 

After spending the whole morning exploring the estate, the red and green teams with Barbara and Hannah decided to have a picnic in the house' gardens. At first, Akko insisted that they should wait for Diana, until Anna announced that the heiress would not be able to return for lunch. Now they were in the middle of the garden, Barbara and Lotte discussing one of Night Fall's books, Hannah and Jasna talking about cakes and sweets while Constanze was repairing one of her bots. Sucy was doing whatever Sucy does and... Amanda had her hands on Akko's hips keeping her pressed to her own body. 

Akko's head was working at full speed. She saw how Diana's gaze was focusing on Amanda's hands. In the midst of her crazy thoughts she saw a gust of pain dulling those bright blue eyes she liked so much, said pain disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

"D-Diana! Y-y-you're back. We were waiting for you, but..." 

"I only came to inform you that I must cancel our flight session, Akko. I sincerely apologize for the inconveniences this may cause to you." Diana interrupted, her voice cold and distant.

Akko panicked when she saw her friend walking away. She felt the need to stop the blonde and explain to her what was happening, so without thinking about it she let go of Amanda's grip, willing to go after her friend. 

"I am going to ask you, Akko and Amanda to refrain from these inappropriate approaches. This is not Luna Nova, but I hope you have the same respect for Cavendish Manor." The prodigy explained stopping Akko immediately.

"Wait, Diana. We j-just... Amanda was showing me some dance steps until I got caught in the middle of a turn. We weren't…"

"Do ya have a problem with that, Cavendish?" The red-haired girl asked. "Do you not like what ya see?" She placed a hand on the chestnut's shoulder. 

Amanda's attitude was strange. Akko was used to see the exchanges between her and Diana, but this time she had the feeling that the object of the dispute was she, which was ridiculous because someone like Diana would never be interested in someone like her.

"Diana always likes to see Akko, what she doesn't like is that you're in the middle, Amanda," Sucy explained. 

"S-Sucy, I don't think it's a good idea... " Lotte said. 

"Good afternoon everyone," the heiress interrupted before starting to walk away for the second time.

"Diana! Wait! ... Diana."

Before Akko could do anything to stop her, the witch had already disappeared inside the house. 

"Uh, Akko, are you okay?" Lotte whispered with concern. 

"What was that?" The brunette complained, but before anyone could say anything, Hannah and Barbara went after her roommate while Akko felt as if a gap had opened between her and Diana. She had no idea how to close it.

.

Diana was furious, absolutely furious with Akko and Amanda. Cavendish Manor was no place for such kind of scenes and she certainly expected much more from the witches, however she must have foreseen something like this would happen.

But... it was those kind of situations the heiress didn't want to foresee because it would meant Akko was developing feelings beyond a simple friendship for someone else. 

She breathed deeply when she realized she was not angry; she was frustrated, sad and hopeless. She closed her eyes when she finally accepted her true feelings. 

"I like you Akko," she whispered and felt as if all those weird emotions that had been accumulating inside her were fading. 

She had refused to acknowledge her feelings for so long, and now she finally did it. She felt her first love embrace and lift her up, filling her with an unknown but well-received warmth. At the same time, a feeling of uncertainty invaded her. 

Yes, she liked Akko as something else than just friends and wanted to explore that unknown territory with her, but the problem lay in the object of her affection. It was impossible Akko could reciprocated her feelings when, since the beginning, the little witch made it clear how much she disliked her behavior, when her extreme respect for traditions infuriated the brunette so much, when... 

"You should tell her, Diana."

The prodigy couldn't help but froze when the shy, but confident voice broke the silence. She had not even realized when her teammates entered in her studio. 

"You should tell Akko how you feel instead of staying here alone while Amanda is there with her, spending time with her, talking to her and taking advantage of every moment she has with her."

"Pardon me? I do not understand what you mean Hannah, but I assure you that..."

"This isn't you. At least isn't the Diana we know and admire," Barbara interjected. "Diana Cavendish, Luna Nova's star, would confront the problem. She would talk to Akko and explain to her that her feelings in no way force her to feel the same, but she is at least needed to be aware of how you feel and which are your true intentions regarding your friendship with her."

"Diana," Hannah continued, "we know how difficult and frightening it is to confront those kind of feelings." Hannah took Barbara's hand and intertwined their fingers. "We went through a similar situation, in my case it was Lotte who awoke my doubts and jealousy until I finally confessed to Barbara," she murmured with a smile. 

"You two are... uh? Lotte?" the blonde questioned. 

"Yes, well no one can blame me for that, no when Barbara and Lotte spent a lot of time talking, attending events and arguing when they disagreed with some subplot of Night Fall. I... I noticed I didn't like to see Barbara and Lotte together, and it was when I realized I didn't see Barbara as just a friend anymore. She was still my best friend, but there was something else. My heart pounded like crazy every time I saw her, I thought I had a heart condition." 

"Forgive us for not telling you before, but we wanted our relationship to be stronger before telling anyone else," Barbara explained. 

"You, Hannah and Barbara, are the bravest people I have ever met. I understand why you have maintained your relationship in secret. You do not need to apologize. However I am afraid my situation with Akko is completely different, you have been friends since childhood, while Akko and I just known each other for two years."

For the first time, Diana not only accepted what she felt for Akko aloud, but she also accepted it in front of the two people she considered her best friends, the ones who stayed by her side despite everything. 

"That doesn't matter. When you love someone it doesn't matter if you know her for a lifetime or just for a week, because love is unpredictable and unexpected" Barbara commented. 

"I do not think Akko feels the same way. She is such a kind person, confessing my feelings would put her in a compromising position. The least I want is to force her to reciprocate my feelings."

"I don't think Akko would be forcing her feelings towards you. In fact, I think you could get a surprise," Hannah said smiling. 

"What do you mean?" The young heiress questioned, her blue eyes shining with hope.

"Diana, you and Akko are too obvious. One just need to see the way you look at each other when you think no one is watching to realize the two of you are crazy about each other. Akko is Akko and she's still processing her feelings, only Jennifer knows when she'll finally realize it. I find it strange that you haven't noticed it yourself, you are Diana Cavendish after all."

Hannah's words pulled a string Diana had not even dared to touch, but reality forced her to think things with cold skepticism. It was true the chestnut had shown different attitudes towards her on several occasions, and it was also true that many times she had surprised Akko staring at her in the corridors or in the middle of classes, but everything could be due to simple gratitude. After all she was helping the little witch with her spells and her magic shows. Yes, that was all, just mere gratitude.

"That is impossible. Girls, Akko just considers me a friend. There is nothing else..."

"If she didn't feel anything for you, she wouldn't be so depressed about your future engagement!" Barbara exploded to everyone's surprise. 

"What?! What engagement are you talking about?" Diana watched her friends having a silent debate about whether or not explain to her what was happening. With a sigh Hannah decided to face her.

"Sucy told Akko that, because of your position as the future head of the Cavendish, you had to marry to ensure the continuity of your family legacy, and that there was a list of boys and girls from where you had to choose."

"What is Sucy trying to accomplish with that? You know is not true. That list does not exist."

"We all know. The only one who doesn't know is Akko. It's all part of a plan that Sucy and Amanda have for you and Akko to finally confess how you feel about each other," Hannah admitted. 

"What you saw between Amanda and Akko..." Barbara flinch when she saw Diana's distressed at the memory. "That's also part of the plan. Amanda just wanted to make you jealous."

It took Diana a few minutes to process the information. While she could understand the reasons behind Amanda and Sucy's actions, that only implied the possibility of Akko returning her feelings, but... was it possible? 

"Akko, s-she ... is she depress about it?" She asked holding back the smile that was threatening to appear on her lips. 

"A lot. I don't think she knows how to deal with your supposed and inevitable engagement. It's funny to see her pouting and walking in circles because she doesn't know what to do or what to say to stop you marriage."

"Barbara, Hannah, I need to ask you a favor," Diana requested with a plan already forming in her head. 

"Of course Diana, whatever you need," Hannah answered. "By the way, in case the original plan doesn't work, Sucy plans to give you and Akko a love potion."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to translate the next chapter. I´ll do it as soon as I can :)


End file.
